locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
Auxiliary water tender/Gallery
VGN-Aux-water-tender.jpg|This Auxiliary Tender is Built for the Virginian Railroad. 111142484377607230656083173947950091969419n.jpg|This Auxiliary Tender is VMTX 250001 it is a Former L&N tender now belongs to Norfolk and Western No. 611. Remains20of20last20hudson20531320was20THampB20505zpsjbbieroi.jpg|A L&N #414 is moving X5313 Water tender built for the New York Central railroad. This tender was originally off NYC 4-6-4 #5313. 4449auxtender.jpg|4449's Auxiliary Water Tender is DLMX 4219, which was orginally the tender of SP 4219, AC-10. 4449b&stender.png|4449's Tender is used for the BNSF Employee Appreciation Special in 2000. Note: While operating for the Special it was Repainted Black with Silver Strips, And BNSF logos were Added for the excursion. 4449tenderin2002.png|4449's Auxiliary Water Tender is used for the Columbia-Deschutes Special in 2002. Note: It's still Painted Black but the Silver Strips, And BNSF Logos were Removed. It has the American flag and "Let's Roll" lettering they were put on the tender on September 11, 2001. 20022520williams2520az2520sf2520engine252037512520extra2520tender.jpg|4449's auxiliary water tender is on display in Williams, AZ in 2002. ATSF No. 3751 is borrowing it for the annual NRHS convention special. Note: It was still Painted Black and It still has the American Flag, And the word "Let's Roll". It now has The Santa Fe logos the logos were put on the Tender in 2002. American-freedom-train-consist-2101-001a-aux-tender-chicago-hartweg-01-800x.jpg|An NYC L-3b #3042 Water Tender is Repainted for the American Freedom Train. Reading No. 2101 is using this tender. Note: It is Numbered 1776-1976, and Painted Red, and White Aft-s0001lta.jpg|2101's auxiliary water tender is used in 1976 for the Freedom Train. Note: it's still painted Red and White with the number 1776-1976 it now has the stars, red and blue stripe at the back marked the transition to the lining on the cars that the engine pulls. Chessie-steam-special-s1-aux-tender-farmer-002-1200x.jpg|The NYC L-3b #3042 Water Tender is Repainted for the Chessie Steam Special. Note: It was Painted Yellow, and Orange with a Picture of a horse racing with Tom Thumb a collaborative effort of Franklyn J. Carr of Chessie System and noted railroad artist Bob Lorenz. American-freedom-train-m-art-bob-lorenz-berkshire-aux-tender.jpg|The NYC L-3b #3042 Water Tender is painted in the original paint scheme for the American Freedom Train. Nickel Plate Road No. 759 was the original choice to use this tender, and to pull the freedom train. Note: It was painted Red, White, and Dark Blue with Dark Blue Stars, and numbered 1776. American-freedom-train-consist-2101-001a-aux-tender-indiana-01-700x.jpg|The NYC L-3b #3042 is now at the National New York Central Railroad Museum as RGSX 3001. Up1808.jpg|A UP GE GTEL Gas Electric Turbine diesel locomotive fuel tender is on static display at the Illinois Railway Museum while coupled behind Union Pacific #18 a Gas Turbine-Electric Diesel Locomotive. Muldowney-golden-spike-centennial-limited-759-a-steamtown-03800x.jpg|Auxiliary Water Tender 759A a former Norfolk & Western tender is on display at Steamtown in Scranton, PA. Rowe-chessie-safety-express-loco-614a-001-800x.jpg|A Former Louisville & Nashville water tender #40973 which was Originally a Louisville & Nashville M-1 Berkshire tender is used on the Chessie Safety Express. Note: The tender is lettered "Chessie's Safety Express" with a Crossing sign with Red Lights. 765sauxtenderbyrailroadbrony4412-dbd6k47.jpg|NKP 765 is using Auxiliary Tender RPCX 767 a Former N&W tender for the Joliet Rocket in 2017. 1024px-TypeX-20tenderno30025052.jpg|This Auxiliary Tender No. 4128 is a South African type X-20 water tender. 0470RB4Mar15.jpg|Auxiliary Tender #0470 is used on the Durango & Silverton Narrow Gauge Railroad. 1522Watercar.jpg|1522's Auxiliary Water Car #1522-A is used for 1522's passenger excursions. 9731407250 83e68abc2f b.jpg|Tennessee Valley Water Tender #51 is used for 630's passenger excursions. 74DSCF0726.jpg|Reading & Northern #425A is tender use for Passenger trains behind Reading Blue Mountain and Northern Railroad No. 425 Category:Galleries